{\rtf1\ansi\ansicpg1252\deff0\deflang1033{\fonttbl{\f0\fswiss\fcharset0 Arial;}} {\*\generator Msftedit 5.41.15.1515;}\viewkind4\uc1\pard\f0\fs20 This competing renewal application for grant CA74806 is to continue our participation in the NCI Colon\par Cancer Family Registry (Colon CFR). The Hawaii CFR site capitalizes on our unique access to understudied\par ethnic/racial minorities at high colorectal cancer (CRC) risk, and on characteristics of Hawaii's population that\par make it eminently suitable for epidemiologic research (geographic remoteness, stability, large pedigrees,\par population registries, good compliance) and our on-going research on diet, genetic variation and CRC in\par multiethnic populations. We have made good progress toward our aims with 588 population-based families\par recruited (including 342 Japanese American and 78 African American families), composed of 2,117\par participants (588 CRC-affected probands, 172 CRC-affected relatives, 1,147 relatives and 210 spouse\par controls), as of October 30, 2007. We also have collected blood on 1,488 participants (buccal cells on an\par additional 52) and tumor blocks on 271 affected participants. We have established lymphoblastoid cell lines\par on all PHASE I probands and extracted genomic DMA for 1,299 subjects and tumor DMA for 205. We have\par completed passive follow-up on all participants and active follow-up on over 85% of eligible subjects. We\par have enhanced our local informatics system and transmitted data of very high quality to the CFR Informatics\par Center. We have participated in all Colon CFR-wide initiatives to enhance the resource, including testing\par tumors by microsatellite instability (MSI) and immunohistochemistry (IHC) for DNA mismatch repair (MMR)\par defect and testing for germ-line mutations in MLH1, MSH2, MSH6 and MYH for PHASE I samples. We have\par also enhanced the CFR data, especially with regard to diet and race/ethnicity. We have conducted pilot\par studies and are engaged in collaborative research with the CFR, with an emphasis on explaining the high\par CRC risk of Japanese Americans and African Americans (R01 CA104132), the role of chronic inflammation\par in CRC (R01 CA129063) and characterizing the 8q24 and 9p24 susceptibility loci in CRC. In this renewal\par (PHASE III), we will primarily maintain and enhance the infrastructure that we have established. We will\par maintain the informatics systems and biorepository, expand existing high-risk families, recruit a small number\par of new MMR or MYH mutation carrying or Amsterdam families, complete the molecular characterization\par (IHC, and MMR and MYH gene testing) of our cases and continue the follow-up on the existing families.\par \par }